Bleeding Out
by trinity1504
Summary: Naruto is determined to bring Sasuke back this time after failing to do so at Orochimaru's lair, but everything goes wrong when Sasuke kidnaps Naruto. For the first time Naruto is truly afraid of Sasuke...Abuse/violence/non-con Yaoi Sasunaru
1. Prologue

**I know, yet another story…**

**Warning: This will most likely contain torture, violence, maybe some non-con, etc. It is not a fluffy, bunnies and rainbows love story. Rated M for reason folks. In this chapter there are some pretty detailed slightly gruesome violence. The later chapter will contain the other stuff in this warning. SasuNaru is the main and only pairing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own this plot**

**Bleeding Out**

_Naruto could tell Sasuke was absolutely seething. _

"_You're not going anywhere" he hissed before he disappeared then appeared not even a foot away from a shaken Naruto. _

_The last thing the blonde remembered before everything descended into black was the swirling red of Sasuke's eyes._

XXXxxxXXX

(18 hours earlier)

It started out as an ominous day. Gray clouds loomed over Konoha, tainting the normally bright town shades of gray and enhancing each building's shadow. The normally pleasant, warm breeze that blew through the town's streets was absent, replaced by an uncommon chill. A dark velvet cloak billowed against the wind as a figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The average citizen of Konoha would not be able see or even sense her at the speed and stealth with which the ninja moved along the roofs. A white tiger mask covered the face of this ninja and identified her as one of the village's most elite, an ANBU. Her destination was the building that towered over all others in the village in both stature and importance. She was racing toward the Hokage's office.

Down below on the dirt road, a young genin ambled through the street, his two shadows at his side like always. His ears pricked and sensing something his head snapped up toward the line of roofs. Yet nothing was there. His eyes landed on the bare shingles that were being caressed by the abnormally chilly wind.

"Konohamaru," a congested voice called to the boy uncertainly. Said boy looked away from the tops of the buildings, a lingering feeling that something was amiss lay in the pit of his stomach, and turned toward his bespectacled friend. He searched his friend's face for any sign that he had felt something as well, but found only confusion and concern written on the other boy's face.

"Yeah." Konohamaru's voice was softer than normal and Udon and Moegi shared a look of concern.

"Come on let's go." Moegi said, her voice laced with false cheer. Konohamaru glanced up to the roof again, and the other two followed his gaze.

"Hai." Konohamaru agreed after seeing nothing on the roof

The ANBU ninja crossed the threshold into the familiar office. The petite assistant to the Hokage and a ninja who happened to be guarding the Hokage building today, flanked her on each side. They had followed sensing the urgency with which the masked ninja carried herself.

"Hokage-sama!"A soft yet urgent feminine voice caused almond colored eyes to look up from the large oak desk.

"What is it?" Tsunade spoke, with all the seriousness and professionalism that came with her title. All three occupants of the room listened closely for the ANBU's response.

"We believe we have found Sasuke Uchiha's trail." As the words sunk in the room was deathly quiet. While the male ninja looked uneasy, Shizune's and Tsunade's eyes were wide. Tsunade rose from her chair, both her palms resting firmly on the desks surface.

"Where?" The blonde Gondaime demanded.

"The border of the Earth Country nearest the Fire Country, ma'am." The ANBU replied. Tsunade cast her eyes toward the floor in thought.

"Are you sure it's Sasuke?" Shizune spoke up.

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto was exhausted to say the least. He had been training since dawn this morning, through lunch, and had every intention of continuing through dinner until Sakura had yelled at him. After being berated for pushing himself too hard by the pink haired kunoichi, he had decided to just give into her and call it a day. But no matter what she said, he would continue his training. It didn't matter how many times Sakura told him that it wasn't his responsibility and to not put this weight on his shoulders, Naruto would kindly brush her off. She still thought his drive had to do with his promise to her, but in truth it was barely even a factor for him anymore. He _wanted_ to bring Sasuke back, not because of a promise made to a girl a few years ago who thought she was in love, but because he _had_ to bring Sasuke back to save him.

He hummed tunelessly as he made his way back into town. Now that his body was cooling down from training he realized that the temperature was lower than usual and the day was quite dreary. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood on end he felt someone approaching from the south. His body automatically rolled onto the balls of his feet, preparing for action, and his head whipped around, azure eyes narrowing on a figure that approached and sped by him in the time it takes to blink an eye. Since his encounter with Sasuke at Orochimaru's lair, Naruto had been honing his skills nonstop, which is why he had no difficulty suppressing his chakra in an instant and seeing the ANBU mask on the ninja's face. Being the curious person he is, he couldn't help but follow, wondering what was going on.

His eyes widened when the cloaked figure disappeared into the Hokage building. He looked around and then ever so stealthily crept toward the building. He was so close, only a few feet from the front door when a poof sounded from behind him. Completely losing his cool, the blonde whirled around, sticking his hands in his pockets and whistling.

"You make looking suspicious appear easy." A familiar voice drawled.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" A single grey brow lifted at the blonde's question.

"Heading toward the Hokage's office," he replied. A nervous chuckle passed through Naruto's lips.

"Hehe. What a coincidence. Me too." Naruto lied, his brow breaking out in sweat when Kakashi merely gave him a deadpan look in response. A few moments of silence passed before Kakashi's uncovered eye crinkled indicating he was smiling.

"Well then let's go."

"Yosh!"

The two made their way toward the office and were about to walk in when Kakashi sensed the presence of an ANBU already in there. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two waited outside the door.

"We are fairly certain it is him. A description matching what one of the ninjas he is travelling with were reported in the area." Naruto subconsciously inched closer to the door to hear better.

"If it truly is Sasuke Uchiha we will need to send some of our best for his retrieval." At these words, Naruto's heart stopped. His mouth went dry and his deep blue eyes became unfocused. _Sasuke? _Kakashi's eye widened in alarm, knowing full well that Naruto should not have heard that. His hand shot out to grab Naruto, but a split second before he touched him, the young ninja ran through the door and into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked up in surprise when someone entered and her eyes quickly filled with dread and sadness when they landed on Naruto.

"Where's Sasuke, Baa-chan?" The blonde's voice was far more serious than the normal, cheery tone he used. Her eyes closed for a moment before opening back up, no longer filled with sadness and sympathy but determination.

"Naruto, go home and rest." The order was futile, for the blonde just seemed to get more rooted in his spot.

"Tell me." His voice was hard, but Tsunade could hear the desperation in it.

"Go home. You will not be needed for this mission." Naruto boiled with indignation.

"I'm going and you can't stop me. Please, Baa-chan." Naruto said, and then added a soft, "I have to go".

It was quiet for a moment and Tsunade seemed lost in thought.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade barked a few seconds later. In a second, the silver-haired ninja was standing before her.

"Hai."

"I don't want word of this to get out. You are to make sure of that. If it circulates around our village, soon all the villages will know. And definitely make sure Sakura doesn't find out. One idiot going after Sasuke Uchiha is enough." Tsunade instructed. Naruto's serious face broke into a grin at getting his way to go after Sasuke.

"Hai." Kakashi glanced at Naruto before poofing away. Tsunade turned to her assistant. "Shizune, bring two ANBU here at once. Make sure one of them is a sensory type." Shizune nodded.

"Hokage-sama, I am a sensory type so there is no need for another," the tiger ANBU spoke.

"Very well then. Disregard the last part. Now hurry." With Tsunade's orders, Shizune rushed from the room.

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto sped through patches of shadows and pools of light as he ran along the path in the woods. The three ANBU were a bit of a ways in front of him. For the first several hours, Naruto had been leading the group, but soon his mind had succumbed to his swirling thoughts and he had fallen behind. All the thoughts were making him anxious. He wondered how angry and hurt Sakura would be when she found out that Naruto had gone on a mission to bring Sasuke back without her. He thought about how kind Tsunade was to give him so much leeway. And he hoped Sai wouldn't be too offended that he hadn't told him. Even though Naruto couldn't stand his new teammate in the beginning, they had become good friends after Sai's help at Orochimaru's hideout. But mostly the blonde thought about Sasuke. He wondered how much more powerful he had gotten since they last saw each other, if Sasuke was still wearing that mask that was devoid of all emotion, if Sasuke ever thought about home or him, and so much more.

The group had stopped once, meeting up with the team that had been following Sasuke's trail, and resting. Anxious and twitchy, the blonde had been unable to do anything but pace around during their break. He gladly took back off when the others said it was time to go. He didn't talk much with the others. He was being unusually quiet, consumed in his thoughts. The ANBU were silent too. One wore a hawk mask, the other wore a mask that Naruto suspected was either a wolf or hyena, and then there was the female one wearing a tiger mask. She seemed a tad more laid back in Naruto's opinion. She had even chatted with him briefly a few times.

He was sure that if he wasn't so pumped full of adrenaline, his muscles would be screaming at him to rest. They had been running for hours, and had recently passed the Fire border. The groups speed had slackened somewhat since they set out but that was to be expected when one sacrificed resting for a night in favor of pushing forward. His blue eyes observed the lush green foliage around him. He wasn't scanning the area or anything like that but was simply admiring the forest.

"Hey there blondie," a cocky, excited voice greeted Naruto. He turned in time to see a huge blade heading toward his face. Ducking out the way in the nick of time, he quickly put some space between him and his opponent. The man who had just tried to lob off his head had white hair and strange purple eyes and his lips were pulled back in a manic grin, showing off a row off sharp pointy teeth.

"Naruto!" The ANBU member with a hawk mask yelled. The other two whirled around and lunged forward to aid the blonde a few yards back. Before they took more than a step a shadowed figure appeared before them. They faltered for a dangerous aura was radiated off of this person. He was in the middle of the space separating the ANBU from Naruto. He took a casual step forward, toward the ANBU, not looking the least bit perturbed. Once out of the shadow, the midnight black eyes of the figure were discernible.

While Naruto dodged the overzealous swings of his opponent, he heard a gasp from the female ANBU with the tiger mask. Blue eyes widened in worry but he didn't have time to look as the heavy blade swung at his head again and he was forced to duck. He could hear the ANBU begin a fight of their own with whoever else had appeared. He was confident they could handle this person since it was a three on one situation but he still wanted to end his own fight quickly so that he could aid them. He was growing impatient with dodging so he reached in his pouch and grabbed a few kunai that he sent at his enemy in flash. The white-haired guy simply blocked them as if they were mere pebbles with his blade. A ding sounded as each made contact with the steel surface and rebounded off.

"Gokura!" Screamed one of the ANBU as a katana was thrust through their friend's chest and then wrenched out. A strangled gasp left the mouth behind the hawk mask and the ninja fell to his knees and then collapsed on the ground. Naruto's eyes widened. "Kage bunshin no jutsu," he said as his hands formed the necessary sign. Three shadow clones rushed at his opponent, and as Naruto prepared to turn to run toward his companions a familiar and shocking sound reached his ears: the sound of a thousand screeching birds. _No, it can't be_…

Naruto 's head whipped around, and he ran only a yard or so until his eyes landed on _him_. His heart caught and he forgot how to breathe. It was Sasuke in front of him, his best friend. He quickly came back to reality when he noticed the flailing figure on the other side of Sasuke. The tiger masked ANBU was held against the tree by her throat, Sasuke's pale hand wrapped tightly around it. Blue eyes flickered to Sasuke's other hand that was glowing with his signature move, chidori.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, panic flooding his system at the thought of the kind female ANBU being killed by his friend.

Suigetsu, who had defeated the shadow clones and had been ready to attack the blonde, stopped at hearing the blonde call his leader. Smirking the former Mist nin stood back, waiting to see what unfolded. He hoped it was something that would wipe that smug, emotionless face from his bastard of a superior.

Sasuke turned his head, never releasing his grip on the other or canceling his chidori, and his blank black eyes settled on Naruto, causing Naruto to feel powerless under the other's gaze. And then, Sasuke drew his hand back. "SASUKE, NO!" Naruto screamed, his legs suddenly propelling him forward in hopes that he could save her. A sick cracking sounded as Sasuke's hand slammed through her chest cavity. A feminine scream pierced the air causing Naruto's blood to chill and his body to freeze. The pale hand let go of her neck and the body sagged to floor, awkwardly crumpling into itself in a way that no alive human could bear. Sasuke turned toward the frozen blonde and looked him over, no emotion on his face after brutally killing. Naruto was filled with sadness and anger. The woman had been the one that had brought Naruto the news of Sasuke that had made him so happy. She had come along to help bring back Sasuke, for Naruto's sake since he was the only one standing in the way of Tsunade ordering everyone from killing Sasuke. And now she was dead. Naruto's tan fists clenched at his side, his nails biting into his palm. "You bastard!" his voice quivered with anger and his angry blue eyes locked with Sasuke's. The other's eyes darkened, but his pale face remained expressionless.

A figure suddenly launched himself at Sasuke from behind. Naruto's and Suigetsu's eyes widened in surprise as the last ANBU attacked Sasuke. For a fleeting moment fear drenched Naruto's system, fear for Sasuke. But right before the sharp kunai could make contact with Sasuke, the raven disappeared. The ANBU landed on the ground in a crouch looking for Sasuke, whom he hadn't even seen move, and neither had Naruto. Then Sasuke was behind the ANBU, one hand grasping his hair, tilting his head up, the other gripping his katana as his placed it against the masked man's neck. Before Naruto could speak, the blade sliced through his neck, the masked head getting lobbed off and falling to the ground. Sasuke dropped the body and sheathed the katana, after wiping any blood off on the headless body's cloak.

Naruto's blue eyes traveled across the bloody scene, not able to look at Sasuke at the moment, and bile rose in his throat at the sight of the three bodies. His knees wobbled a bit and it took everything in him not to fall. He wasn't weak, it was just that the sight of his comrades dead bodies hurt to see.

"Sasuke, you fucking bastard!" Naruto screamed, suddenly running at the raven in blind rage. When he got close though, Sasuke vanished form sight again and suddenly Naruto felt his back slammed against a tree, two hands holding iron grips on his shoulders.

"Why did you kill them?! They were just here to help me bring you back!" Naruto yelled as he squirmed and attempted to get out of Sasuke's grip.

"I will never go back to that wretched village. Haven't you gotten that yet?" Sasuke's voice was low and cold, just like when Naruto had encountered him at Orochimaru's hideout.

"Come back. You got stronger. It's your home! I will bring you back!" Naruto insisted. Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a second and Naruto felt a flicker of true fear for the first time during this encounter.

"That village is not my home." He spat venomously, his face contorting with rage as he spoke before smoothing over in an instant afterward.

"The hell it's not!" Naruto snapped. Lifting his leg he delivered a sharp kick to Sasuke's shin. The raven hissed and took a step back, his arms leaving Naruto long enough for the blonde to slip away from the tree and start running. He wanted to bring Sasuke back, but right now he wanted to gather his comrades' bodies and bring them back to Konoha for the honored burial they deserved. He also wanted to beat Sasuke to a pulp, but he probably couldn't even beat Sasuke, for he had grown even stronger than last time, and he had another strong ninja on his side. He didn't get very far when Sasuke appeared before him, his eyes a deep, blood red. Naruto's own eyes widened when he noticed how angry Sasuke's eyes were and how tight his mouth was set, even if he wasn't outwardly snarling. Naruto could tell Sasuke was absolutely seething.

"You're not going anywhere" he hissed before he disappeared then appeared not even a foot away from shaken Naruto.

The last thing the blonde remembered before everything descended into black was the swirling red of Sasuke's eyes.

**Unless I get a ton of reviews for this I won't be posting anything for a while. I'm busy with other stories and this just popped into my head. So I don't know if I'll continue unless I get a lot of feedback so please let me know if you like and want me to continue. I kind of feel like that chapter was a bit slow and maybe dull but if I continue things will get a lot more intense…and hot in my opinion because I'm a weirdo that loves a sadistic/messed up love story O.o**

**Please review if you want me to continue with story. Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 1-Preview

**I know it's been a while since I updated this. And I'm sad to say this isn't a full update. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm paritally done with this chapter and have not forgotten about this story! I hope to post a reall update within the next two weeks. Here's a preview though.**

**Bleeding Out**

**Chapter 1**

A land bleached of all of its color, lay before him. It was no ordinary land though, this color-stripped world was filled with tall crosses as far as the eye could see, all stemming up from the reflective, dark water that was so opaque it was impossible to see below the surface. Red, black, white and gray made up this landscape, and the dismal colors drove home the message that whoever was imprisoned in here would far from enjoy their time. It was a place of torture, a place that resided neither here nor there, but in a fold in time and space, a solitary cell that ensured pain and, for the weak, loss of sanity.

When the black receded, quite quickly actually, he could only stare disorientated at this unfamiliar place. Taking in the colors of his surroundings, a discontented feeling settled in his stomach. The whole area was deathly silent, giving the blonde the impression that his hearing had been disconnected. The feeling of being swallowed whole by the stifling silence sent him into a panic. His angry yells soon echoed through the space, reverberating off the wood structures and carrying off to the unknown. His physical struggles made him aware that his wrists and ankles were tied securely around the beams, sending him into more of a panicked state. Not one to think things through rationally and calmly, he continued yelling for _him_, the name being absorbed into the air and disappearing before another yell erupted. It felt like hours before his voice finally refused to come forth, his throat sore and burning from overuse. His body sagged, held up by the ropes, a shaky, pained sigh escaping his lips. He had been aware for a while now that he couldn't call forth any chakra and he wasn't sure why, but it just helped to aid his theory that this place was not right and he did not want to be here. This had to have been _his_ doing, of this he was certain. Thinking of his former teammate sent his mind whirling. Images of Sasuke taking out the three ANBU in cold blood flashed through his mind and he was forced to swallow the bile that rose in his throat. He knew Sasuke had changed, the raven had said he had cut all ties with Konoha, but to see him brutally kill Konoha ninjas was like a bucket of cold water over his head. Sasuke's actions disgusted him and sent a throbbing pain to his heart, but he felt even more disgusted with himself that he found such egregious actions maybe not dismissible but definitely forgivable in the raven's case. The blonde held back the desire to scream out in frustration. His failure to bring Sasuke back and subsequent kidnapping, combined with his conflicted emotions over Sasuke, threatened to push Naruto over the edge. The unnatural silence and mysterious, dangerous feeling permeating the air around him prevented him from voicing any noises that would allude to his inner conflict.

Blonde strands of hair shielded blue eyes as his head lolled forward, a tired sigh escaping his lips. He wondered again if this could be a dream. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand, hoping that pain would wake him from this borderline nightmare. He shut his eyes and pushed his chin into his chest. When his eyes slid back open, the smooth silky surface of the water lay before his eyes, the reflection of his own strung up figure surrounded by an ashen world staring back at him.

"Goddammit Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in anger and frustration. These emotions sparked his body to twitch, the desire to move about and be free of any and all restricting ropes coursing through him. As if acknowledging the peak in his frustrations something happened. Naruto eyes widened as ripples shifted through the water in his view. His head straightened up to its normal position as his eyes followed the ripples to their source. His breathe caught as his eyes landed on Sasuke standing on the water, his dark eyes boring into Naruto's. Sasuke began walking closer and Naruto, who was oddly quiet, eyed him. Suspicion swirled in the depths of his blue eyes.

"What were you doing in Kuroi Forest?" Sasuke spoke, his voice cold and measured. Naruto flinched at the first sound he had heard in what felt like days.

"Where am I, teme?" He demanded. Black eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as his question was ignored. Sasuke repeated his question again, causing Naruto to scowl at him.

"I'm not answering your question until you answer some of mine." He replied stubbornly, his voice lilting in a childish fashion. He had no desire to let Sasuke waltz in to wherever he was and interrogate him after leaving the blonde here to stew in silence with nothing but his torrent of emotions and erratic thoughts to keep him company. Sasuke fought to keep his annoyance from showing. Three phrases had been exchanged and already Sasuke felt overly frustrated with the blonde. The urge to pinch the bridge if his nose in annoyance was crushed immediately as it entered his mind. It was something he hadn't done for quite a while. His eyes slipped away from Naruto's face, staring into the sky next to his head.

At Sasuke's silence, Naruto spoke up again. "Where am I? And why did you take me? Why won't you come back to Konoha?...Sasuke!" The raven didn't react to his words until his name was called in an angry, impatient voice. Cold onyx eyes met Naruto's as a pale arm reached back and grasped the katana's handle.

Ripples danced across the smooth liquid surface, as shoes danced with feather-light touches as the figure rushed forward in such an accelerated speed that it was imperceptible to the human eye. Moments later droplets of red rained down upon the ripples, adding hints of color to the pale reflective mirror. A pained cry tore through the suffocating silence, ragged and agonized. Blue eyes, which had been shielded from view by tanned lids due to pain, once again were revealed as the lids fluttered open. In their oceanic depths swam shock and pain. The glowing orbs locked onto the emotionless mask of the one in front of him, trailing from his black as night eyes, to his hand grasping the katana. The red flecks on the very edge of his sleeve drew Naruto in like a moth to a flame, his curiosity burning brightly inside of him as he analyzed the curious substance and the precarious reasons it would be on Sasuke's clothing. The pale hand just past the sleeve, was drenched in the liquid that sparsely covered the end of the sleeve. This hand gave a twist and a harsh scream ripped from Naruto's throat. The lethargic gaze of Naruto moved with a new speed to the end of the katana. He was unable to locate it though. Any part of the katana, past the hilt, was buried in something, something that was profusely seeping a deep crimson. Blue eyes stayed locked on it, with wonder, curiosity and pain. Slowly, once Sasuke was sure Naruto's eyes were on his sword, Sasuke pulled the blade out. Stifled whines and gasps flowed from the blonde's mouth.

Sasuke's own eyes, black and soulless, strayed from Naruto for the first time to look at the slick substance that encased the weapon. Even the blonde's blood seemed brighter, better, than any other blood that had every touched his blade. After admiring the thick liquid, which coalesced at the lowest end and trickled, like it's very own stream, into the limitless sea at his feet, Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. The face was still turned toward the blood, watching it in dull curiosity.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice held the authority and weight of a command given by a god, and in this world he was one. Blue eyes, wide and frantic, now fully awake, snapped up to Sasuke's own. With the attention of a coherent prisoner upon him, Sasuke reveled in the power he held for only a millisecond. Then he thrust he wrist forward, his blade slicing through the vulnerable, tanned flesh and then, with a finesse of an expert, seamlessly through the crevice between two ribs, piercing the heart. A bloodcurdling noise splintered the delicate balance of this mute, unnatural world.

***Kuroi means black.**

**Let me know what you think of this very, very brief beginning to chapter 1.**


End file.
